Rotary diagnostic devices well known in the art are exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,679,367, 3,744,975, 4,123,173, 4,244,916, 4,225,558, and 4,237,234.
As can be readily determined from a review of the patents cited hereinabove, prior art rotary diagnostic devices are usually fabricated by injection molding or other analagous techniques from thermosetting or thermoplastic resins and include a plurality of chambers, passages, cuvettes and the like.
Because of their relative complexity, the prior art devices entail the utilization of expensive molds and tools and are also relatively complex in construction and mode of operation.
Furthermore, because of the inherent limitations of such manufacturing techniques as injection molding, the fluid passages, chambers, cuvettes, and the like provided in prior art devices must necessarily be limited in configuration and disposition within the bodies of such prior art devices.
Moreover, since the prior art devices are relatively expensive to fabricate, the cost thereof materially reduces their availability in such markets as third world nations and the like.